


Pokémon Tyler

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [54]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a huge Pokémon fan. His cousins are hopelessly helpless when it comes to buying his Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Standing just inside the entrance of the enormous shopping area, Lily surveyed her surroundings with a very suspicious eye and kept a firm hold on her one and half year old cousin. Tyler was in awe of it all; the hundreds of people, the decorations, the escalators, the fountain just in front of them… it was a whole new world and it slightly frightened him. He clutched his cousin’s jeans tightly, peering wide eyed from behind her legs.

Lily huffed, hands on her hips. “This is why I try to avoid any and all kinds of shopping so close to Christmas.” She looked down to the little boy as he stared up at her with very uncertain eyes. “Alrighty…” She carefully knelt down and ruffled his hair. “No need to be scared, okay? We can take on the masses.” She said with a resolute nod.

Tyler tilted his head to the side. The redhead smiled at the gesture.

“Now, we’re taking this off…” She unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and stuffed it into his backpack. “Are you cold?”

The little boy shook his head. “Ummm… wawm?”

“Yes, it is warm in here.” She unzipped his jacket all the way down, grinning at the dangling Pikachu zipper. Where Ashley had found the black jacket with the bright yellow Pikachu printed on the breast pocket and the large Pokéball stitched on the back she’d never know, but it was definitely Tyler’s favourite.

The teenager kissed his forehead and then held up the Batman backpack. “Let’s put this on and then I’ll carry you around… ‘m not taking any chances in this mob…”

The boy held out his arms, bouncing back and forth. Once the backpack was properly settled he placed his hands on his cousin’s cheeks and squeezed. He giggled at her funny face.

Lily laughed. “You’re an adorable little Pokémon…”

The toddler’s eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite toys and games and patted the breast pocket of his jacket. “Pika!” He beamed, giggling as the girl bopped his nose.

“Come on, you little bundle of cuteness. Up we go!” She hoisted the boy up into her arms and settled him comfortably on her hip. Tyler kept on smiling, poking his cousin’s cheek and giving her a sloppy kiss.

The 15 year old chuckled amusedly and started walking. “So any ideas on what balls we should get for your Christmas tree? Red? Gold? Red with gold stars? Gold with red stars? Green or… blue? Purple?” She enumerated, glancing at the large number of advertisements for Christmas decorations just about everywhere.

She circled the ground floor of the large shopping centre twice trying to decide where to start. And trying to avoid collisions with the less than friendly last minute shoppers that scurried about.

After being nearly accosted by an angry looking lady carrying more bags than she’d care to count, Lily huffed loudly and blew a strand of hair from her face. Tyler smiled at her and grabbed the wayward strand of hair, twirling it clumsily in his fingers.

Then something shiny and colourful caught his eye. The little boy tilted his head to look over the grumbling girl’s shoulder at a store to their right that had a large Christmas tree just inside. The lights blinking lazily all around it varied between red, gold and silver. He liked those colours because they reminded him of his favourite Pokémon.

The redhead teenager had been contemplating calling Jill to complain about the woman’s last minute errand request when she felt her hair being tugged. “Lily?” She looked to the little dark haired boy, who was opening and closing his fist.

“Ummm… lights…?” Lily asked with a furrowed brow. The toddler beamed and nodded enthusiastically while pointing over her shoulder.

The girl twirled around, spotting the Christmas tree the boy had been admiring. “That one? You like those lights?” He nodded again still smiling widely. “Huh, why not? Heaven only knows how aunt Jill managed to burn out half the lights last year when she unplugged the chord… Definitely need new ones…”

Finally with a destination in mind, the redhead marched forward into the store and grabbed a basket, intent on finding those same lights.

******

 

Ashley yawned as she stepped out of Maggie, the red car. She’d just come from the last two hour ‘before-ya’ll-get-stuffed-over-the-break’ basketball practice and she was tired. She also seemed to have pulled something if the slight pain in her right shoulder was any indication.

The brunette closed the door and locked the car and walked to the nearest elevator, prodding her shoulder and wincing. Maybe if she asked nicely she could get her mother to giver her a massage. Ever since the bombing that had caught her and Lily, and subsequent shoulder injury, Cindy had taken it upon herself to improve her massage skills.

The 17 year old smiled at the prospect of one of those heavenly massages. “Definitely wouldn’t mind…” She said to herself as she waited for the elevator. “Maybe I can get some bribery chocolate…” She pondered, stepping into the surprisingly empty elevator. She had been expecting a mob of crazy shoppers to come rushing out but that was not the case. “Urgh, I’ll just bet I will be mauled as soon as I get off on the second floor…” The girl sighed in dismay and pushed the number 2 button.

******

 

It took a while, but Lily and Tyler managed to find the light strings that he’d seen on the tree. The girl had blinked stupidly for a few moments at the sheer volume of products available – it was beyond ridiculous. It was a good thing the little boy had taken the choice away from her; if she’d had to pick something out of all the possible choices of lights on and off strings, in different colours, with different blinking patterns and different lengths of string, they’d have been there till New Years.

“Well, that’s sorted.” She smiled at her little cousin and took three bags just in case her aunt managed to break one of the chords even before plugging it in.

Tyler beamed and clapped his hands.

“Now, how about those ball ornaments? What colours do you want? Red and gold, like this little guy?” She asked, tapping the laughing Pikachu on the boy’s jacket. “Would match the lights too…”

The toddler beamed. “Pika, Pika!”

Lily laughed and walked down the aisle to find those decorations. Hopefully they’d be done soon enough and would avoid the after-work rush of customers. She imagined it wasn’t a pretty sight.

******

 

Ashley had made the biggest mistake when she’d walked into a toy store in search of a Christmas gift for her little cousin. She hadn’t known where to start looking and had no idea either of what to get for the little boy – the possibilities were endless and she’d just gotten herself a headache every time she started to think about what sort of present to get.

Then she’d walked into the store and found herself in the game consoles section. And that’s when she noticed the two odd plastic containers just at the end of the aisle – one with baseball sized Pokéballs and the other with fluffy, miniature Pokémon plush toys.

She stood there, wide-eyed, trying to understand what was written on the big advert poster just above the containers. Apparently the sale involved picking any of the colourful balls and then choosing one of the fluffy monsters to go into said ball.

“My God!” She squeaked as a little child came running in her direction and basically dived with a scream of joy into the container with the plush toys. “Do these things never go out of style?! I was 5 when I first remember seeing this stuff!”

Apparently, Pokémon did indeed never go out of style. Two more children came squealing to her side and the brunette had to step back as the parents also came barrelling after them, possibly trying to prevent any unnecessary expenses. Ashley figured they were doomed.

Much like herself.

After a good five minutes of squealing, pleading and an impressive tantrum from a little girl, the teen managed to get to the containers and peered inside. “God, Tyler is gonna love this…” She mumbled as she plucked a Pikachu, a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur and a Charmander out of the container.

She then turned to the second one and pondered whether to get the same type of ball for all of them. “Huh… Aunt Denise is gonna kill me when she sees this, she already thinks Ty’s obsessed… Imagine what it’ll be like when he’s old enough to get a Gameboy or a Nintendo DS…”

Since she was sticking to the first generation of Pokémon, Ashley decided she’d do the same with the balls. She fished around for one of the standard red and white balls (apparently those were the most popular, there were only a few left), a blue, red and white Great Ball, a black, yellow and white Ultra Ball and finally a green Safari Ball.

She barely managed to carry it all to the counter where the cashier had just waved a customer away. She eyed the teenager and the toys in her arms and then chuckled amusedly. “I hope this isn’t for you…”

Ashley dropped her items on the counter and huffed. “No. Christmas gift for my little cousin.”

“Right…” The woman drawled and winked. “If you knew how many teenagers come in here to get Pokémon paraphernalia and claim that it’s a gift for a younger brother or sister or cousin…”

The brunette chuckled as the lady started ringing up the toys. “Oh, I loved the games when I was a kid. My sister did too. But our cousin stumbled upon a Pikachu key chain my sister had lying around one day and well… Pokémon are his favourite toys; he’s got a sippy cup and everything!”

The cashier laughed. “I see. Do you want me to wrap it up?”

“Umm, no thanks. I’ll do it myself. But if you could give me a box or a bag to put these in that’d be great. I’m meeting my sister and cousin downstairs and if he sees all this he might die of shock and joy…”

“Actually, we do have some of the boxes where all the merchandise came in lying around… I think we even have some for four balls… Just give me a second…” She walked to the other end of the counter and stuck her head in a door that read ‘Private’. “Jerry! Where you at?!” She hollered.

Ashley figured that was actually the storage area of the store. The girl chuckled when she heard a rather rude retort come through. Apparently the holiday cheer only worked for people _not_ working in sales.

“Don’t be so crass! I have customers here!” The woman hissed. “Can you see if we still have any of the boxes from the Pokémon stuff somewhere? I need one for four balls.”

There was some grumbling, before the woman came back out and smiled at the teenager.

“Long day?” The 17 year old asked with an amused grin.

“Urgh, this time of year is always like this…” The cashier sighed and shook her head.

A few moments later the door opened and a black box was waved about. “Yo, Celia! Here’s that box.”

The woman quickly grabbed it and playfully pushed Jerry back inside. That earned her a muttered ‘crazy lady’; she merely laughed and closed the door.

Back at the counter she quickly placed the fluffy monsters inside a ball each, and then deposited them in the box, securing the lid with some tape. “Here you go.”

“Thanks so much.” Ashley grabbed the proffered box and placed the money on the counter. “Keep the change.” She threw over her shoulder as she turned to move away.

The cashier smiled and nodded in thanks. If only all customers were so friendly.

******

 

Lily and Tyler had managed to finish their shopping just in time to meet up with Ashley. They had spent a good ten minutes looking at the even more impressive displays of ball ornaments for Christmas trees, but the boy had pointed at two boxes and solved the dilemma pretty quickly.

So Lily had taken one box with a dozen of red balls with gold stars and another with a dozen of gold balls with red stars and headed off to the cashier to pay. Tyler smiled the whole way and as he sat on the counter while his cousin paid for their purchases, he’d even managed to charm the three cashiers and the half dozen customers standing in line.

But then the girl had received a text message from her sister saying that she had arrived and would have a quick look around in a toy store for a present for Tyler. And that was when she also made the mistake of walking into a toy store to pass the time before her sister came to find them.

******

 

Ashley looked at the box in her hands and sighed. On the one hand, she had finally found the perfect Christmas gift for Tyler and it had not given her the worst headache. But on the other hand, she could already picture Denise’s stern look when Tyler opened his presents. If only he weren’t so cute and adorable…

She stepped onto the escalator to descend to the 1st floor and looked around trying to spot her sister and little cousin among the crowd. She furrowed her brow when she found them on a bench; Tyler seemed to be holding an enormous yellow blob in his arms that was just as big as him.

Once she reached the lower floor she approached them, her eyes widening in shock when she realised the little boy was holding an enormous, fluffy, smiling Pikachu. Lily was sitting next to him on the bench looking extremely torn.

“Lily? What in the world…?”

The girl looked up with a pout. She then flung herself off her seat and wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders. “ _I know_!” she moaned. “Aunt Denise is gonna ban me from seeing him!”

“It… I… It’s as big as _him_!” The brunette hissed, still looking wide-eyed at her little cousin holding a bubbly one-sided conversation with his fluffy companion.

“ _I know_!” The younger girl whined again, tightening her hold on her sister and burrowing her head into her shoulder. “We walked into the store and I set him on the floor while I was looking at the stuffed penguins and the next thing I know he’s just _staring in absolute awe_ at the shelf holding the big Pikachus…” She whimpered pitifully. “Who even puts those things on the lower shelf? It’s just asking for trouble…” She mumbled, raising her head to look at the older girl with a pout. “And then he turned to me with his big eyes and said: “Lily, lookie…” in the most adorably confused voice… and then he goes and _hugs_ one of the toys! And I… I…” She trailed off, hiding her face in the brunette’s shoulder again.

Ashley absently patted the girl on the back, thinking that it had indeed been a lost cause. No one could have witnessed that and not have bought the fluffy thing for the toddler.

“We are so doomed, Lily. I just got his present too… I couldn’t help myself… Look…” She pushed the redhead back enough to hold the box between them and away from Tyler’s sight and opened it to reveal the four Pokéballs. Then she pressed the button on one to reveal the cute fluffy Bulbasaur inside.

“Oh my God. That is so awesome!” The redhead exclaimed. “And the different balls too!” Lily looked up at the brunette and smiled wryly. “We are definitely doomed…”

Ashley chuckled. “Yeah, we are…”

They both sighed in dismay at their predicament and turned to look at their little cousin, who was sitting very happily on the bench and hugging his new best friend.

“We should probably get going. We still need to pick up mom at the Register since she lent me the car this morning…” The brunette suggested, shaking her head at the toddler’s giggling.

Lily grabbed the bag with her purchases. “Should I take the box? You can carry him and his fluffy new toy…”

Ashley grinned and handed off the box. She knelt down in front of the bench and waved a hand to get the little boy’s attention. “Hey, Ty. What’cha got there?”

The little boy perked up and beamed widely at his cousin. “Ash! Ash! Lookie!” He presented the big Pikachu. “Pika!”

“Aww, did Lily get this for you?” The toddler nodded enthusiastically and then waved at his redhead cousin. The girl giggled and waved back. “That’s a great present. Matches this little guy here…” The brunette poked the Pikachu on the boy’s jacket and he dissolved into giggles.

The two sisters exchanged a look and sighed again.

“Come on, little man. Let’s go pick up aunt Cindy so you can show her your new friend.” The brunette gently pried the fluffy Pokémon out of the little boy’s hands to hoist him up onto her hip, and once he was settled Lily placed the toy in the girl’s other arm so the boy could still babble and talk to it without dropping it.

“We need pictures of this. If we print one big enough and have it framed and give it to aunt Denise, she’ll definitely forgive us.” The redhead suggested, giggling at the boy’s antics.

Ashley nodded with a chuckle. Her sister was probably right.


End file.
